The Ball
by Kikizehfox
Summary: Don't read unless you're interested in a slight crack-fic crossover of Transformers and Sailor Moon. Some fluffy romance stuff in here too. Being posted just to humiliate myself, I guess :/


_**AN: This is sort of a random fic. And yes, I do attempt a cliffhanger, implying that it might actually be a good multi chapter fic. please don't hold your breath. xD Anyway, it's a version of me and my friend's 'roleplay verse'. ((Were better than bay in that the good characters get to live.)) Than again, It's crossed over with Sailor Moon too. This ought to be good. Anyway, I'm babbling. Hope you like it.**_

**_Disclaimer: The transformers concept belongs to HasTak. Sailor Moon belongs to... Someone who isn't me. All the characters in this story are OCs, and the Solaria I describe belongs to my friend, Lady Lucis. As does Rekkie and Lucis and Tristan(Who's name I cant spell to save my life for some odd reason._**

**_Other: _**"blah" is talking. _blah _indicates comm link/mental link communication. ~-x-~ indicates a time skip.

**_I think that's it. And if you need to know, I managed to come up with all eight pages of this on my own. This is my longest single chapter. The world is slagging ending._**

**_~-~-~-x-x-x-~-~-~  
_**

"I feel stupid." Cyberwave muttered, looking herself over in the mirror. Her hair was straightened, some of it pulled back. She was wearing a nice dress. A cream colored top with orange designs and a yellow orange skirt for the bottom. It was open all along her right leg, stopping about her mid- thigh. She frowned at herself in the mirror, not really recognizing the girl looking back at her.

"For someone who was so excited for this, you sure are anxious." Kikite answered, a smile on her face and rather clear in her tone. Cyberwave sighed in reply, glancing back at the black haired girl. The other was in a light purple dress and heels, moving more gracefully than usual, adorned with a circlet and a halo. Cyberwave fiddled with the ring Rekkie had given her a bit, nervous as all hell.

"I'm meeting a ton of people who are all going to be looking down at me because I'm not some Princess from another planet with seven different titles who needs to use them all!" Cyberwave answered, giving another pout to the mirror. Admittedly, she did look nice. She at least heard a laugh from Kikite. The Princess gave her grin.

"No one is going to look down on you. None of them have the right. You're better suited to be a leader than most of them anyway." Kikite replied, "You don't need seven titles. Only my uncle does." The black haired girl giggled, flashing a grin to Cyberwave. Cyberwave couldn't resist smiling back. Kikite was probably right, but she was still nervous.

"I don't know... Ugh, maybe I should have stayed with Mel. Your mom probably just invited me for Rekkie's sake." Cyberwave sighed, brushing aside a stray hair, looking at the little golden wings floating near her golden arm cuffs. Similar wings floated near her heels. Kikite was still smiling at her, although the expression was more re-assuring than before.

"Mom specifically said she wanted you here, Cyberwave. If she just wanted Rekkie, she would have only invited him." Kikite promised. Cyberwave nodded after a moment. "It won't be so bad if you stop being so paranoid." She added, watching the green femmes careful self-inspection in the mirror.

"I know." Cyberwave answered with a sigh, "I'll feel better later, I'm sure." She offered up a half hearted smile, making Kikite roll her eyes.

"Of course you will, once you see Prince Charming!" Kite gently teased, earning a playful glare from Wave.

~-x-~

Cyberwave was genuinely nervous as she followed Kikite out to the main ballroom. She tried to focus on walking with some semblance of grace. Like she had some idea of what she was plunging herself out into. She didn't, of course. Which was probably why she was nervous. That, and Rekkie was hiding something. She could feel that he was mischievously happy. The way he would get when he had a rather good prank for someone set up. She sighed, telling him how she felt over the bond, just wanting to feel something from him. He answered with love and re-assurance. Cyberwave took a breath, enjoying the feeling for a moment, before replying with just as much love, and a little curiosity.

_You'll see! _Was all Rekkie would say over the comm. Cyberwave pouted, earning a curious look from Kikite. 'Wave didn't explain, merely bothering to just hide her emotions instead. Kikite just shook her head.

"This place is big..." Cyberwave murmured, trying to make some sort of conversation. The halls were startlingly empty.

"It's called a 'palace' for a reason." Kikite answered, an amused look on her face as she glanced back at Cyberwave. "And I wanna show you some things, since we have time to kill." She added. Cyberwave nodded, making Kikite grin again. The black haired girl pulled her along gently. Cyberwave followed, finding herself being lead outside. Kikite guided her down a stone path, stopping near a tree. The leaves hung down like a thick curtain, Kikite brushed some of them aside, gesturing for Cyberwave to go in. She did, looking around. There was a bench near the trunk of the tree, neat and freshly painted. It was just big enough for two people to sit.

"This looks like the place in a movie where the guy decides to propose." Cyberwave laughed. Kikite did too, sitting down on the bench.

"I know, isn't it perfect? I love to come and sit under here and just think." Kikite giggled lightly, patting the bench. Cyberwave came over and sat down, careful of her skirt. Cyberwave could understand. It really was beautiful underneath the shade of the tree. Cyberwave looked up. She could see the sun poking through the branches up above, one of the rays hitting her in the face, She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and the nature-y smell underneath the tree. It was like a whole other world behind the safety of the leaves.

"Why do you spend so much time on Earth when you have places like this?" Cyberwave asked, opening her eyes to look at Kiki.

"I like you guys too much. C'mon, lemme show you something else!" Kite said, getting up and offering her hand to Cyberwave. Cyberwave smiled, letting Kikite lead her out from under the tree and back out into the bright light of Solaria. It was weird to constantly feel the sun, although it wasn't necessarily bad. Kikite started down a different path, shit one more often used if the better walk way was any sign. Trees soon formed a canopy over their heads, beautiful flowers on either side of the path. Red, yellow, purple, blue, white, every color a flower could be, springing forth to add to the view and the smell. The two girls had to step to the side as a carrige passed through, the driver tipping his hat and both quickly curtsying in turn. They continued along, the flowers creating a sweet perfume in the air. Kikite turned down a side path made of pale colored stones. Cyberwave followed as they were quickly swallowed my trees and vines. Eventually, they came out to a clearing.

"Now I want you to meet someone, don't let her scare you though." Kikite said, giggling and Cyberwave's confused look. "Tuteur! Come out! I want you to meet one of my earth friends!" Kikite chirped. Cyberwave watched, frozen in fear, as a fully grown, black colored, dragon landed in the clearing. It folded up its wings neatly as it landed, looking almost smug with the look of fear in Cyberwave's face.

"That's not supposed to be real." Cyberwave muttured, wide eyes, looking over the dragon, "That's incredible, honestly." That earned a fresh grin from Kikite.

"I'm Tuteur." The dragon spoke. Or, at least, Cyberwave heard the voice in her head.

"C-Cyberwave." The green and pink haired girl answered, calming down a bit since the dragon wasn't doing the typical roaring, flame-spitting, and human killing that was usually implied in movies and stories. She moved toward Kikite a bit, trying not to look like less of an idiot. She would kill for her gun, right about then. Not that Kite would be likely to her shooting the dragon. "You two known each other long?"

"Since we were both very young." Tuteur said, a bit boastfully. Cyberwave could tell the dragon was very fond of the princess.

"You aren't being much of a hostess, Tuteur." Kikite teased. Cyberwave watched the dragon make a motion like rolling its eyes.

"Would you prefer me jumping on her and licking her to death, like the mutt?" Tuteur answered. Cyberwave could detect a bit of jealousy in the dragons tone at the mention of the dog.

"She isn't meeting him specifically so he can't ruin her dress. You'll just ruffle her hair a bit." Kikite was being awfully playful. Cyberwave wished she could just let go of how she felt, and be calm and relaxed like everyone else. She just wanted to impress everyone. Which she was quite obviously failing at, if the dragon was anything to judge by. Kikite and Cyberwave soon bid the dragon farewell, and 'Wave was pulled back down the white path and onto the main one. Kikite lead her the rest of the way under the 'tree bridge'. As they stepped out, a lake became visible. It shined a bright blue in the sunlight, with a few trees and a small beach surrounding it. No one was near it at the moment.

"Where are we going, Kite?" Cyberwave inquired, curiosity in her tone.

"The ball is about to start, but I wanna show you one last place first." Kite said, a smirk on her face. 'Wave smiled back, giving the younger a quick nod. Kite pulled her down another path with the confidence of someone who'd done this a thousand times. They came to a stream with a pretty wooden bridge to cross over it. The bridge was it's natural color, looking as new as it had been when it was first put up. Kikite paused at the top of the bridge, pointing downstream. You could see a small waterfall, and where the water coming down net the river, a rainbow formed. Cyberwave smiled brightly, watching it for a few moments as birds called to one another nearby.

"This was actually a bonus!" Kikite said happily. The younger was just happy to be sharing her favorite places with Cyberwave. And she was pretty sure it was helping the older relax, which had been her original goal. Well that, and Rekkie had asked her to keep Wave away from the ball for a little while anyway.

"I don't mind. What else did you want to show me?" The curiosity in Cyberwave's eyes pleased Kikite more than she would ever admit. Usually no one wanted to share this with her. Of course, it was also nice to not have a million servants swarming around and bothering her. They seemed to be forced away by Cyberwave's presence, like they 'Wave and them were all positively charged magnets.

"It's this way!" Kite answered, gesturing with a hand. She practically skipped to the other side of the bridge. She heard the creaks in the wood as Cyberwave followed her a bit more cautiously. Kite started running.

"Hey!" Cyberwave yelped, picking up her skirt so she wouldn't trip and chasing after the younger. Kikite was laughing childishly.

"I can see why Fang calls you a slow poke! C'mon 'Wave!" Kikite called, slowing down as she reached the mouth of a cave. She waited for the green and pink haired femme to catch up before heading into the dimly lit cavern. Cyberwave followed, and they were quickly swallowed by blackness. A candle appeared, glowing to give them light from it's place on a wall mount. Several other candles continued lighting their way as they headed deeper into the cave. Finally, after what felt like a long time, the cave began to widen into a large room. In the center was a small fountain, and there was a small stone table and a few chairs off to the side. The fountain glowed in all the different colors of the world, slowly changing shades and tints and colors. The fountain itself glowed with it's own magical light. The rest of the room was illuminated by many more candles and by a large fireplace burning on the other side of the cavern. Cyberwave walked into the room, wide eyes as she looked around and noticed beautiful carvings had been created in the walls. The stone seemed to sparkle in the flickering light of the candles.

"This is incredible, Kikite!" Cyberwave murmured, moving closer to the fireplace to look at the mantle. A stone dragon sat on either end. On the right was one that looked a bit more feminine, and appeared to be carved from amethyst. She appeared a bit more regal than her counterpart on the left. The one on the left appeared to be made from sapphire and was clearly more masculine. Along the mantle place were other, smaller stone statues, although none of them stood out as much as the two dragons.

"I know. I love the way it feels in here." Kikite answered in a giggle. "Those two dragons are supposed to be Kier and Bensvelk. Kier is mom's dragon and Bensvelk belonged to her husband, Ryuu."

"Who's Ryuu?" Cyberwave asked, settling herself in a chair near Kikite, curiosity in her optics.

"Ryuu was Mom's husband. He was killed before I was born. He isn't my dad though. He was a water elf. Mom said he was really good with water magic. She almost drowned when she first met him. He saved her, actually." Kikite commented, the story making her smile again after a clear moment of distress. Cyberwave skipped the lineage question, detecting that Kikite didn't want to talk about it.

"That sounds like your mother."

"Yeah." They both laughed, knowing that Lucis' grace tended to get her into plenty of trouble. Kikite paused for a moment, seeming to blank for a moment. "Mom is calling us." Cyberwave nodded.

"Do you mind if we walk? I really don't need to be getting sick on one of your relatives." Cyberwave blushed slightly. Kikite managed a yes between laughing at the green femme, leading her back. Out of the cave, over the bridge, and down miscellaneous pathways. Ant that they were back in the fancy tiled and carpeted hallways of Solaria Palace. Kikite seemed to loose some of her good mood the moment they re-entered the building. Was Kite as worried as she was? Although, Cyberwave reasoned the mortals couldn't be that bad. No way would they be more terrifying than the dragon.

_Where are you? _Rekkie's tone was slightly worried and maybe a little annoyed.

_Sorry, I was playing with the dragon. _Cyberwave answered back, mischief in her tone, a small smile forming on her place as her and Kite paused outside the doors of the ballroom. Kikite was relieved that Cyberwave seemed to have finally relaxed.

"Ready to meet my family and our friends?" Kikite asked Wave.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks for distracting me a little, Kite. I don't think any of your humans are scarier than the dragon." Cyberwave admitted with a laugh. "Is my hair okay?" Kikite laughed at that, seeming to relax a little as she made a few minor adjustments to "Wave's hair.

"You look perfect, Princess." Kikite teased, before sobering a bit, although she still smiled, "You're welcome." With that, the two girls entered the main ballroom and entered the crowd. Wave felt a little uncomfortable around so many people, but followed Kikite to a slightly more open area, where Lucis and Rekkie were waiting. Cyberwave watched Rekkie's face light up as she walked over to him.

"Wow 'Wave, You look beautiful." That adoring tone was in Rekkie's voice. He didn't look bad himself, dressed up nicely with a white dress shirt, dark blue vest, and black jacket. Along with black slacks and dress shoes, he looked like he belonged.

"You look great yourself." She smiled as she look one of his hands in her own. She turned so she was facing Lucis and Kikite, skirt twirling a little with the movement. She smiled at the princess and the queen, noticing the man standing near them.

"Cyberwave, Requiem, this is my brother in law." Lucis introduced.

"Lord Tristan of the House of Erebus, prince-consort to Lady Night of the Deadwing Citadel, ambassador to the house of Valchiria-Solaria." His tone held distain, and she noticed it in his face as well.

"I'm Cyberwave." She replied, giving him a polite smile.

"Requiem." Her mate's voice held just as much dislike for the Solarian male. She squeezed Rekkie's hand more tightly. She wasn't fond of the man as well. Just the way he looked at them worried her. There was something in his eyes... Cyberwave mentally shook herself, trying to get rid of that sickening feeling of dread. She looked around the ballroom. It was beautiful, really. The tiles on the floor were bright white, shining with fresh polish. In the center of the floor as a giant sun in nicely colored tile. The pillars were tall and thick, painted gold at the bottom. Thick, royal purple curtains were tied back to let the sunshine illuminate the room. Outside, you could see the tree, and the sun shining overhead, along with Earth out another window. Cyberwave smiled a little more genuinely.

"It's beautiful here, Lucis." Cyberwave commented. It was the first time she'd actually been to Solaria, although Rekkie had been a few times.

"Thank you." Lucis smiled back, and a little bit of the tension zapped from the air. Her and Lucis were on mildly friendly terms for once. That was always a good start. Cyberwave glanced at Rekkie, worried about him. Tristan and Rekkie seemed to be involved in a stare off. Cyberwave wanted to pull Rekkie away, or even make Niki's brother in law scram. Music started to play. It was unfamiliar, the words in a different language. It didn't sound like anything from Earth. Solarian, maybe? She'd ask Kikite later.

"So... Where are you two from?" Tristan asked.

"Originally from Cybertron, But we've been living on Earth for a few years now." Cyberwave answered. Tristan nodded, clearly loosing interest at the mention of Earth. Cyberwave listened as the song changed to something she actually understood and recognized.

"You didn't." Wave gave Rekkie an incredulous look. He smirked in reply. "I can't believe you, sometimes." Wave said, an affectionate smile coming to her lips. Rekkie guided her onto the dance floor, where there were a few other people already dancing. It was Frank Sinatra's 'Wonderful World' that was playing. Cyberwave knew Rekkie had requested it. It was just so him to beg Lucis for that. The song ended almost too soon, and they returned back to the side. Tristan had left, which seemed to be a tiny blessing. Not that They really knew what to do. Lucis had plenty of people to talk too, and she'd seen Kite wander off with some boy out of the corner of her eye.

"So you were playing with one of the dragons?" Rekkie asked. There was resentment in his voice and over the bond.

"More like Kikite had Tuteur scare the slag out of me." Cyberwave answered, "You think my own charge would warn me before having something that is known for breathing fire and killing humans come land in front of me." Cyberwave shook her head, a mild look of amusement on her face.

"Just be glad you didn't meet Kier." Rekkie whispered back after making sure Lucis was not within earshot. Cyberwave smirked. She didn't quite understand why Rekkie and Keir hated each other so much, but it was kind of funny to watch as a bystander.

~-x-~

Cyberwave pulled her mate along, skipping down the stone path. Rekkie was curious over the bond. She didn't tell him, simply brushing past the curtain of leaves and bringing Rekkie into the 'tree room'. He looked around, finally just looking back at her and smiling.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Rekkie asked, raising an eyebrow and looking rather amused.

"That and I wanted to get away from that ball. Waaay to many people there." Cyberwave sighed, hugging him around the neck and resting her head on his chest. She just wanted a little fresh air and some time alone with her mate. Was that really too much to ask for?

"I figured." Rekkie answered, loosely wrapping his arms around her waist, earning a smile from his sparkmate. It was quiet underneath the tree. Everything almost eerily silent other than the sound of their breathing. "Are you still being paranoid about how you look?"

"No." Cyberwave answered. It wasn't really a lie. It was the way she thought everyone was looking at her. Like she didn't belong or had something highly contagious. She knew she was probably over reacting. Still, it was nice to not feel like she was being watched. Just to be with Rekkie and feel his touch. She looked up at him, feeling butterflies in her stomach when she made eye contact with him. Physically she liked his eyes best. They weren't that Autobot blue. They were darker. More mysterious. More suiting for an espionage agent. She could get lost in his eyes, cheesy as it sounded. She reached up and kissed him, mentally shaking herself free of her thoughts. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment and feeling him kiss her back. one of her fingers traced little designs on the back of his neck. The kiss broke, and she felt him shudder.

"You're evil." His tone was playfully accusing. Cyberwave merely smirked in agreement.

"Only for you handsome." She answered, totally relaxed in his arms. She felt so safe under that tree. That was until a jolt of panic shot through the mental link she had with her charge.

"Kite's in trouble."

"Something's wrong with Lucis." They spoke at the same time, looking at each other with worried expressions as they let each other go. They headed back out of the tree. Thunderclouds had rolled in from seemingly no where, the sounds of distant thunder audible.


End file.
